Daffodil
by MnC21
Summary: Sequel of Birthstone and Birth Flower. Fifteen years passed. Could Sakura fulfill her Daffodil promise to Tōshirō to enter his division? And do you still remember what Daffodil symbolizes?


Hi everyone! I am back with a sequel of Birthstone and Birth Flower. Because of some reviews, I decided to make this story. I wish you enjoy this. And don't forget to review^^,,

Uh, sorry to make you wait with this author's note, so let's just go to the story. But, let me tell you that it will be longer than Birthstone and Birth Flower, hohoho… ^o^/

Disclaimer: Sometimes, I am tired of typing disclaimer. It's obvious that Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. And some ideas are inspired by SilverPink11. I'll tell you what ideas on closing A/N. But, let me tell you that I do own the plot, always. Hasegawa Tatsuya and Angelheart belong to me.

Summary: Sequel of Birthstone and Birth Flower. Fifteen years passed. Could Sakura fulfill her Daffodil promise to Tōshirō to enter his division? And do you still remember what Daffodil symbolizes?

Words count: 4016 words.

**Daffodil**

Tōshirō was on his way to his division. He was just back from a mission in Human World that Sōtaichō had ordered him. It was just an easy mission for the prodigy Hitsugaya Tōshirō. He stepped faster as he remembered that some new-comers from Shinigami Academy would come that day. He always waited for someone to enter his division. He really wished to encounter her again. Now, he was in front of the door of Tenth Division building.

"No… It is just fifteen years after that time. She may be still alive…" Tōshirō muttered to himself. He pushed the door and entered the yard of his division building.

**(Anyway, in my thoughts, Shinigami division building has a big door that has the number kanji on it and there is a yard or field or whatever it is called inside and it is in front of the real division building that has some rooms or kinda office rooms where ****taichō**** or fuku-****taichō**** does the paperwork. So I assume if you enter the Shinigami division building, you will enter through the big door, passing the yard, and then you will face the real building that contains office rooms. I am sorry that I can't describe it well. I am really sorry.) **

Tōshirō was greeted by his fuku-taichō. "Hi, taichō! Welcome home and … Come on! You'll be late!" Rangiku suddenly grabbed Tōshirō's hand and dragged him.

"O-oi! Let me go, I can walk myself. And, I'll be late for what?" Tōshirō tried to let his hand free from Rangiku.

Rangiku raised her eyebrow, "For watching the battle, taichō. Don't say you forget that some new-comers are here today."

"I don't forget that. But, I don't expect that the battle will be held today. It is a battle to decide a seat, right? And why are you bringing sake?" Tōshirō asked, looking at Rangiku's hand that brought a big bottle of sake.

"Oh, answering your entire question, taichō. One of the new comers is such a nice girl. She is so determined to enter our division. I and most shinigamis in our division are touched by the girl's determination so I held a battle to decide her seat. The battle has begun few moments ago. And thinking it will be a nice battle, I go out to take some sake. Now, let's hurry, taichō. I don't wanna miss the battle."

Tōshirō stopped his step. He looked down. His eyes widened as he heard Rangiku's explanation. It hit him. His heart beat faster. His mind flew to someone he knew. 'Could _she_ be …'

"Taichō, are you okay?" Rangiku asked.

"Who- Who is fighting her?" Tōshirō asked back, not answering Rangiku's question.

"Oh, it's Hasegawa Tatsuya, our tenth seat officer. He is interested in fighting the girl. He promised he will go easy on her. He just wants to check whether her skill is as huge as her determination or not," answered Rangiku looking up as placing her finger on her chin.

**(Just like I type in disclaimer, Hasegawa Tatsuya belongs to me, he is an OC.)**

Tōshirō lifted his head. Without wasting any time, he shunpo-ed to the building where the battle held, leaving confused Rangiku who yelled asking him to wait for her. He ignored Rangiku. His mind was too busy thinking of someone. He's a captain of the tenth division so he knew all his subordinates. He knew Tatsuya would go easy on her, but still he was the tenth seat officer of Tenth division which meant he was strong. He arrived at the building, hearing so many cheering, he immediately entered it. He saw two people were fighting; one was Tatsuya and another was, just like his thought, a pink haired girl he knew. "Haruno…" he whispered.

Down on the battle fight, Sakura was fighting Tatsuya. He attacked her. Sakura avoided it but her concentration was broken by a familiar reatsu she just sensed. She jumped back few meters but Tatsuya succeed hurting her shoulder. She was on her knee and breathed rapidly. Tatsuya saw it and smirked.

Sakura was about to turned her head to the direction where the person whose reatsu had broken her concentration was when Tatsuya said, "Sakura-san, you know I was touched by your determination but I think it is enough. It's just an advise; train more and you will be able to make seat next time."

Rangiku finally could catch Tōshirō's speed. "Ne, taichō, I know you'll be interested too, but don't leave me like that. And," Rangiku looked at the battle. Tatsuya was pointing his sword to Sakura, "… oh no. It seems that she is going to lose… this quick? I just leave for a moment and…" Her complaint was interrupted by her taichō's yelling, "Stand up, Haruno!"

Everyone turned their attention to the just coming captain. All of them were surprised. Never did Tōshirō cheer up anyone in seat battle before. Tōshirō took a deep breathe and continued his sentence, "Keep struggling, Haruno, for the sake of _Daffodil_!"

"Taichō…" Rangiku muttered confused.

Down on the battle ground, Sakura looked up to Tōshirō, "Hitsu-kun…"

Tatsuya interrupted Sakura's thought by saying, "Wow, I don't expect that Hitsugaya-taichō knows you. But it won't change anything, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked back to Tatsuya. Standing up, she said, "I am sorry, Tatsuya-san, but the real battle will begin."

"Huh?" Tatsuya was confused as what she just said.

Sakura closed her eyes. She grabbed her sword tighter. "Purify the soul, Angelheart!" Sakura swung her sword, producing a large amount of wind. From her sword came out a bright light that looked like an angel –a woman in white dress and pure wings– flew through Tatsuya's body so quickly that he couldn't avoid, knocked him out. Everyone was surprised and gasped to what they just saw.

**(I am sorry everyone that the description of Angelheart is really few.)**

"I… I win!" Sakura exclaimed happily, but a second later she felt her vision hazy and she lost her balance. She was about to fall to the ground when two strong familiar arms caught her. Sakura opened her tired eyes to see someone she knew. "H-Hitsu-kun…" She smiled and whispered, "I-I fulfill my Daffodil promise…."

Tōshirō nodded with smile, the same smile he used to smile only for her, "Yes, you fulfilled it. Proudly I welcome you to my division, Haruno. Congratulation, you are the new tenth seat officer of the tenth division."

**(Let's say it with me: Awwww….. So sweet!)**

"I will call the medic to heal you," added Tōshirō but Sakura refused, "No need to, Hitsu-kun. I can heal myself. I was once a medic shinobi when I was alive. And you can let go off me. I already have my balance now. Besides, all shinigamis here are watching us"

"O-oh… yeah, sure" Tōshirō then let go off Sakura. A thin blush covered his and Sakura's cheeks. Once he got his cool attitude again, he faced all his subordinates. "The seat battle is over. The winner is Haruno Sakura. Replacing Hasegawa Tatsuya's seat, she is now the new tenth seat officer of the tenth division. All of you may have an hour break, after that go back to your job. Get it?"

"Hai, taichō!" answered all his subordinates in unison.

Tōshirō then asked Rangiku to call the medic to heal Tatsuya. Rangiku with the help of some shinigamis brought Tatsuya to medic room while Tōshirō and Sakura went to another room to heal her wounds.

~with Tōshirō and Sakura~

Tōshirō watched Sakura heal herself intently. "Awesome… You have an awesome healing power, Haruno."

Sakura blushed as she heard Tōshirō's praise. "T-thank you…"

"While waiting you heal yourself, do you mind telling me your life story after I left, Haruno?" Tōshirō asked, crossing his hands over his chest. He couldn't hide his curiousness to Sakura. Come on, it's been fifteen years!

"Oh, that's … " Sakura took a deep breathe, "I was six when I first met you. I lived until the next nine years. I became a medic shinobi and trained under the best medic Sannin names Tsunade. She is the also the current Hokage. I died at the age of fifteen in a shinobi mission. Although I miss my friends, at least I am relieved that the mission was successful." Sakura looked down.

"I am sorry for asking that, Haruno… really sorry… " Tōshirō apologized. He was just curious about Sakura but didn't want to force Sakura tell about her death.

"Nah, it's alright, Hitsu-kun. Right after I died, I didn't have any burden in my life so I was transported to Soul Society without any Shinigami helps. Remembering my Daffodil promise to you, I entered Shinigami Academy in the same year I died. I studied my hardest to be a Shinigami. Six years in Shinigami Academy is just like in Shinobi Academy. I spent all my free time to get practice to be a Shinigami, moreover to enter your division!" said Sakura in determination making Tōshirō smiled. She already finished healing herself now.

"Thank you, Haruno, but I think fourth division wants you to enter it," Tōshirō said as he remembered that fourth division contained many medics.

Sakura chuckled, "Actually I once met Unohana-taichō when I was still in Shinigami academy and she asked me to enter her division."

"Oh, really? You must be very talented in medic then. And why do you reject a captain's request?"

Sakura looked up to Tōshirō and answered innocently, "Because I already promised another captain to enter his division."

Tōshirō smiled as he heard Sakura's answer. 'Haruno, you always makes me smile this often.' "So, Unohana knows about our Daffodil promise?"

"Y-yeah, she only knows that I made a promise to enter another's captain division. But I keep the other explanation as a secret…"

Before Tōshirō could ask what secret she was talking about, Rangiku entered the room, "Taichō~ And hello, Sakura! Oh can I call you Sakura-chan, please?"

"Oh, yes, Matsumoto fuku-taichō." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Rangiku! Call me Rangiku-san!" Rangiku said, pouted.

"O-okay, Rangiku-san…" answered Sakura.

Rangiku grinned and asked to the point. "Sakura-chan, taichō, what is your relationship? You already know each other!"

"Old friends. We are old friends," Tōshirō quickly answered in cold tone.

"Oh yeah?" Rangiku teased.

"Yes, Rangiku-san; we come from the same district," Sakura added, surprising Tōshirō.

"What district, then?" Rangiku asked.

"The province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai," answered Sakura completely, making Tōshirō widen his eyes.

Trying to change the conversation topic, Tōshirō asked, "Ma-Matsumoto, how is Hasegawa?"

"Oh, he is alright. He is just passing out. Ne, Sakura-chan, what did you do? Is that your zanpakuto's special ability?"

"Y-yeah, that is Angelheart's shikai. In case my opponents are hollows, Angelheart will purify their soul; but in case my opponents are shinigamis, like Tatsuya-san, she will just knock them out. But I think I still need more train," Sakura explained.

"Wow, you know what, Sakura-chan? You have a beautiful zanpakuto!" Rangiku praised her.

"Thanks, Rangiku-san…"

"And such a powerful one," added Tōshirō.

"Thank you, Hitsu-kkk-gaya-taichō," Sakura quickly lowered her head in embarrassment. She cursed herself in her own thought to be such an idiot for calling Tōshirō like that. She knew that now she's a shinigami in his division and she had to call him Hitsugaya-taichō, moreover there was Tōshirō's fuku-taichō.

"Eeh?" Rangiku became confused.

Tōshirō, blinking several times, said, "It's okay, Haruno. You may call me with the nickname you used to."

"Re-really?" Sakura looked up. Tōshirō nodded. She smiled shyly then, "Thanks… Hi-Hitsu-kun!"

Rangiku stared at Sakura and Tōshirō. Before Rangiku could ask anything, Tōshirō asked Rangiku to get back to the office to manage administrative things dealing with the new-comers in their division. Rangiku pouted at first but after Tōshirō said to her to give a good example for Sakura as the new-comer in their division, Rangiku seemed surrender. She went out and closed the door.

Few seconds after that…

"I know you are still behind the door, Matsumoto!" Tōshirō yelled madly. He expressly let his reatsu leaking wildly resulting Rangiku to immediately run off. Sakura only sweat-dropped at that.

Tōshirō, felt no one else around them, turned his attention to Sakura. "Now, I have two questions. What secret were you talking about and how could you know about the district I come from?"

Sakura looked away, "Answering your first question… I learnt in Shinigami Academy that shinigami shouldn't tell human about Soul Society and everything… Sh-shinigami should erase human's memory dealing with hollow using kikanshinki…" She dared herself to have eyes-contact with him, "Hitsu-kun, you know you may be punished for letting me know… Why? Why didn't you erase my memory? Why-" suddenly Sakura felt her head being rubbed.

"Because I trust you," Tōshirō answered simply, still rubbing her head. Sakura kept silence as her cheeks got redder. Tōshirō added, "We are best friend, aren't we?" Sakura nodded shyly.

**(Kya… This is my favorite part . Uh, sorry for disturbing you with this A/N)**

They stayed like that for a while before Tōshirō asked, "And what is the answer of my second question?"

"Huh?"

"How could you know about the district I come from?" Tōshirō repeated his question, "I am sure I never tell you about it."

"Well, I do come from there and I live with your grand mother."

"Wh-what?" Tōshirō widened his eyes in shock. There was a short awkward silence before Tōshirō muttered, "Ah, now I understand what surprise I'll receive…"

"What's up, Hitsu-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Well, you know that as a shinigami I live in Seiretei. It is very seldom for me –as a captain– to go home to Rukongai. That's why I rare meet my grandmother. Three months ago when I got a chance to visit her, she told me that I would get a big surprise this year in my division. I didn't have any idea about what she was talking about, but now I understand," Tōshirō explained, he sighed and continued, pointing at Sakura, "Haruno, you are the surprise my grandmother told me."

Sakura just chuckled.

XXX

The next morning, Sakura knocked the door of Tōshirō's office room. Hearing "Come in" from inside, she entered it. "Good morning, Hitsu-kun. I bring you a lot of paperwork from the first division. It is said you should sign them."

**(Just so you know that t****here're only Sakura and Tōshirō in the room****. Uh, sorry, I won't disturb you with A/N anymore. Enjoy reading, everyone!)**

"More? I haven't done yet with these!" Tōshirō complained.

"Well, let me help you then," said Sakura placing the paperwork on the desk. She was about to take some papers when she noticed an icy flower in the vas on Tōshirō's desk. She gazed at it intently. "Is this…"

Tōshirō noticed it and he answered before Sakura finish her question, "Yes… It is the Daffodil flower you gave me fifteen years ago. I froze it so it would be eternal." Tōshirō looked away, "I know I shouldn't freeze the flower, but… I just don't want it to be wilted." A thin blush covered his cheeks.

"Hitsu-kun…" Sakura smiled.

XXX

Few days later, in Tōshirō's office room when he was not there (probably he was attending a captain meeting, Sakura thought), Tatsuya helped her with the paperwork. Sakura had apologized him for the battle and Tatsuya said it's okay. He was proud being replaced by such a determined girl like Sakura. He also said that he wouldn't get surprised if Sakura could be the third seat officer or even the fuku-taichō of the tenth division in no time. Sakura just blushed at his compliment.

Rangiku then entered the room. "Hi, Tatsuya, Sakura-chan. What are you two doing?"

Sakura and Tatsuya looked each other and then said in unison "We are doing _your_ paperwork, Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku just laughed nervously. Seeing her captain wasn't there, she approached Sakura and asked a question that was already in her mind for days, "Hey, Sakura-chan; do you like Hitsugaya-taichō?"

Sakura stopped doing the paperwork as she heard Rangiku's to the point question.

"Oh, I am also curious about that, Sakura-san. You join this division with full intention and you already know Hitsugaya-taichō," said Tatsuya. He seemed interested too.

"…" Sakura looked at the frozen Daffodil on the desk, "My love …" She touched it, "… is Daffodil."

"Huh?" Rangiku and Tatsuya asked together.

Sakura looked up at them and repeated, "My love is Daffodil."

Both Rangiku and Tatsuya were confused. Rangiku asked, "What does it mean? You love the Daffodil –our insignia– more than Hitsugaya-taichō? "

Sakura just smiled with a blush in her cheeks. Knowing that she wouldn't get any more answer, Rangiku then had an idea 'hm… Drunken people always tell the truth' so she asked cheerfully, "Sakura-chan, let's have a drink with me! You too, Tatsuya! Sake tasted better in the middle of the day!"

"Um, sorry, Rangiku-san, but I don't drink sake," Sakura apologized.

"Oh, unfortunately…" said Tatsuya.

"What's wrong, Tatsuya?" Rangiku asked.

Tatsuya took some small papers from his pocket and show it to them, "I have some free vouchers for Sake drinking. Unfortunately that you can't join us, Sakura-san…"

"F-free vouchers?" Rangiku asked with many stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Rangiku-san, but… These vouchers are valid only until … tonight," said Tatsuya.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go now!" asked Rangiku, she seemed to forget her first intention to interrogate Sakura about her feeling to he her captain.

"But…" Tatsuya said.

"No buts! Let's go now, before taichō comes back!" Rangiku assured Tatsuya.

Sakura and Tatsuya only sweat-dropped at Rangiku. Tatsuya (although he wasn't sure at first) and Rangiku then bade farewell to Sakura to go drink.

So, there was Sakura, alone in the office room. She decided to continue doing the paperwork. But a minute later, her attention in focused on the frozen Daffodil on the desk. She was too busy with her own thought, not noticing someone approaching the room.

"My love is Daffodil," Sakura repeated her sentence. She took off the pen and landed her head on the paperwork.

'You are talking about your captain, aren't you, master?' Angelheart talked to Sakura.

"Who else?" Sakura replied loud. Actually Sakura had a bad habit on talking to zanpakuto. She used to talk it out like she talked to people. So everyone near Sakura could hear her talking to her zanpakuto loudly. Usually, she only did it if conversation topic wasn't something privacy so it would be okay if anyone hear her. But about love? That's absolutely privacy, but since Sakura knew Rangiku and Tatsuya went out, she thought she was alone in the office so that it's okay to talk it loud.

And usually, Angelheart would warn her if someone's coming; but not this time. 'Master, you do love your captain, huh?'

"Isn't it obvious, Angelheart? Hitsu-kun is the reason I enter this division." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, "Fifteen years ago, he saved me from a hollow. He told me everything about Soul Society and Shinigamis. He even broke the rule to keep me memorizing it. He also keeps my Daffodil eternal in his desk," Sakura looked at the Daffodil for a moment. Later, she closed her eyes.

'Master, how long have you fallen in love with him?' Angelheart asked.

Sakura chuckled, "About fifteen years…" She replied, "When I was still alive, I once told him I loved him, and he said that he loved me too. That really makes me happy. But,…" Sakura sighed, "… It seems that the love he talked is such a friendship love only… Besides, I was only six that time."

'I see. You fall in love with him in a first sight. Don't you want to tell him your feeling?' Angelheart asked another question.

"I want to tell him my feeling, but I don't dare, Angelheart. I mean I should be thankful that I can be this close to him. Even he lets me, only me, call him with the nickname 'Hitsu-kun' while he gets everyone to call him 'Hitsugaya-taichō'. May be later…"

'Then what does it have any connection with _your love is Daffodil_?' Another question Angelheart asked to make 'the unnoticed someone who came to the office' know Sakura's feeling.

"I don't know Hitsu-kun's feeling to me. He may see me as his friend only. It is obvious that my love to him is unrequited one. Angelheart, you may don't know so let me tell you that Daffodil symbolizes unrequited love. That is why I say my love to Hitsu-kun is like Daffodil," said Sakura. She let her eyes open weakly to look at some paperwork on the desk, still not noticing someone near her.

Angelheart thought it was enough to interrogate her Master about her feeling to Tōshirō and it was the time already she told her so Angelheart said, 'Uh, Master? Your beloved captain is in front of you.'

Sakura eyes widened. "What?" She looked up and much to her shock, Angelheart said the truth. Right in front of Sakura was Tōshirō, the subject she and her zanpakuto was talking about just now. "Hi-Hitsu-kun…"

This time, Sakura talked secretly to Angelheart that only she and her zanpakuto who could her it. 'Angelheart! You already know that Hitsu-kun is coming, don't you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

Angelheart just laughed nervously, 'Two words for you, Master: Good luck!'

Sakura then felt Angelheart departure. She was mad, embarrassed, and didn't know what to say. Her face is as red as tomato. She didn't dare to look at Tōshirō while he just stood looking at her with his blush face, not saying a single word. Sakura and Tōshirō were only separated by the office desk.

Actually Tōshirō was just back on a captain meeting. As he wanted to enter his office room, he saw Rangiku and Tatsuya walking out from it while talking about sake. He already guessed that those people were going to have a drink. He could catch and grab them back to the office to do the work, but he decided not to cause he knew it would be useless. When there was a chance, Rangiku would sneak out and flee. Being her captain for a long time made Tōshirō understand his fuku-taichō's behavior very well.

He was about to enter his office when he heard Sakura's voice. He knew that she was talking to her zanpakuto. 'I know that this is my behavior to hide my reatsu, but… Didn't Haruno sense my presence that she talks to her zanpakuto that loud?' was his thought at first. Then he entered his office slowly, not making any sound. He saw Sakura landed her head on the pile of paperwork that he assumed Sakura still didn't sense his presence. His mouth was about to speak 'Haruno' when he heard her talk about him. He then decided to keep silent. And there he was, standing in front of Sakura hearing her entire talking about her feeling to him.

There was a long awkward silence filled the room.

'Oh, my! How can I escape from this situation? I can't just excuse myself from Hitsu-kun… Argh! What should I do? I-' Sakura thought was interrupted when she felt her hand being touched.

Sakura looked up and it was Tōshirō who touched her hand. He softly dragged Sakura out of the desk. Now they stood, facing each other with only half meter length between them. Both of them had red faces. Sakura then avoided eyes-contact with Tōshirō by looking away but he gently placed his hand on Sakura's cheek, making her to face him. Sakura's heart beat faster and faster that she thought it would stop beating.

"I-I do apologize, H-Hitsu-kun…" Sakura finally spoke since she felt that Tōshirō wouldn't speak any word. And yeah, Tōshirō just looked at her in confuse without a single word spoken out. Sakura then continued, "I- I am really sorry that… that I was fallen for you. I don't wish you to return it cause I know you don't, just… P-Please let me keep this feeling for myself…" Sakura closed her teary eyes, wishing that her tears wouldn't fall down and wet her cheeks.

Sakura admitted her feeling to Tōshirō cause she had no more choice. She just wished Tōshirō let her to keep her one-sided-love for herself. But later she felt her lips being pressed. Tōshirō unexpectedly sealed Sakura's lips with his. Sakura opened her widen eyes. She couldn't believe that he kissed her! Shock and confused were mixed on her. She then kissed back because happiness filled her heart. The kiss was a long passionate one. Tōshirō and Sakura broke apart for air then.

"Daffodil may symbolize unrequited love," Tōshirō finally spoke, "but your love to me _isn't_ Daffodill."

Sakura just stared at Tōshirō with flush face as happy tears run down her cheeks. Later she felt Tōshirō embrace her. She hugged back. She was too happy to think how it was possible: Her love is not unrequited. She was absolutely happy. She felt like she was in a heaven. And she didn't forget to thank Angelheart.

~The End~

So…..? What do you think? Tell me in the review, please…. It takes me hours, days, and even weeks to write this story. I said the truth, it does takes me weeks! About 2-3 weeks.

And, the ending about 'Tōshirō kissing Sakura as the answer of Sakura's confession' is inspired by SilverPink11's story: "From Two Different Dimensions", the best HitsuSaku fiction! Please don't see this as plagiarism cause I already have her permission.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review ~('0'~)~'0')~

MnC21


End file.
